Destiny Hallows
by Liliafax
Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku are pulled through a dimensional time warp to a world of wizards, spells, and evil lords. Who is this Voldemort? Who is Harry Potter? KH/HP crossover. SoKai and canon HP pairings. BEING REWRITTEN. VERY SLOWLY.
1. Prologue: New Darkness

This was posted before, but I took it off and now I'm re-posting it

**This was posted before, but I took it off and now I'm re-posting it. So ha!**

_**I no own**_

Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku are pulled through a dimensional time warp to a world of wizards, spells, and evil lords. Who is this Voldemort? Who is Harry Potter? KH/HP crossover. SoKai and canon HP pairings.

--Destiny Hallows--

_Prologue: New Darkness_

Destiny Islands. A world once consumed by darkness, submitted to fears great leap, where all lost things go. A world returned by the power of the key, and the power of his heart. Sora's. This boy had saved the world. Everything from his spiky brown hair to his over-sized clown shoes was heroic. Where was he now?

He was lying on the beach. Sand creeped up between his toes and the sun beat down with unspeakable force. He brought his hand up to try and block the rays, but that just filled his nose with the scent of leather and sweat.

To his right lay a boy with long gray hair, hanging on his face, and green eyes. Though you couldn't tell, as he wore a pair of sunglasses. His arms were adjusted behind him to help prop himself up. He shook some hair out of his face and relaxed in the sand.

To the keybearer's left, there was a girl, small and petite, wearing a pink sundress. She had long auburn hair tied up in pigtails. She too wore sunglasses, large with lenses that faded from near black to tan-ish brown. The frames were white, with little rhinestones arranged to look like hearts.

All three sighed, truly happy to be home. Then the blue sky turned an odd shade of well purple and the wind picked up. Sora sat up strait and looked around. Then a swirling ball of electric blue energy swirled, taking shape as an oblong oval, big enough to fit three people. Lighning bolts shot out of the mist, and a vacuum effect started. Sora, Kairi, and Riku were sucked into the darkness.

**I know cliché, but give it a chance! Pleaze? R&R**


	2. Chapter 1: Wedding Crashers

**Okay, well, we'll call the first chapter a prologue. Kay!**

_**I no own**_

Summary:Sora, Kairi, and Riku are pulled through a dimensional time warp to a world of wizards, spells, and evil lords. Who is this Voldemort? Who is Harry Potter? KH/HP crossover. SoKai and canon HP pairings.

--Destiny Hallows—

_Chapter 1: Wedding Crashers_

RoxasPOV

Roxas picked himself off the ground. _That's odd. I'm supposed to be with- OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS!_ Roxas turned around to see Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey staring at him. Namine was on the grass, looking a bit dazed. "Uh, hi?" Roxas said weakly. Sora just kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Namine finally stood up. "Wow, Roxas this is weird." She said. "No kidding." They had no way to explain why they were suddenly thrust out of their somebodies, and they had no time to explain that, as they saw a bigger threat walking up the hill to meet them. "Here for the wedding?" The man who came to them asked. The group of people followed him.

He brought them to a large tent in which there were many people milling about. They all were wearing robes and all seemed to know each other. A mob(well, technically it was only 4, but still) of red-haired boys approached them. Two looked like identical twins, minus the fact that one had a huge dark hole where his ear should have been. They looked like they were arguing. Soon, the earless one stepped up and offered his arm to Kairi and Namine. "Would you two lovely ladies like a seat?" He asked. "Um…" was all Namine could say. "Sure." Kairi said grabbing both the boy's hand and Namine's. One of the other boys, he was rather tall, came up next. "I'll get you a seat." He said, and it was obvious that he didn't want to be doing this. He saw some other people and sat them. The other twin had wandered away to another group of girls, leaving the last boy for Riku, Sora and him. Oh, could this day get any better.

After seating them, the boy left. Roxas craned his neck and saw Kairi and Namine, a few rows up. Namine looked incredibly embarrassed, and Kairi looked like she was covering for her. Roxas slumped back into his seat. "So, why are you here?" Sora whispered to him. "Huh, oh, I don't know." "Ah" Sora sat back before talking to Riku and bursting out in laughter. Riku's face shadowed a smile. "What is so funny?" Roxas demanded. "I…don't….know." Sora said between gasps. Riku looked around at the girls with a critical eye. "I know what's funny! That is." Sora suddenly said before pointing to a girl and her father, both dressed in bright yellow, studying potatoes with bodies fervently. Roxas had to admit they were funny. Riku looked at the source of Sora's spaz attack. "Real mature Sora. Real mature." Riku said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "I know." Sora said biting his lip to stop laughing. "The wedding is starting." Roxas said poking Sora to get his attention.

Roxas did not think the wedding was interesting. He eventually sat back and had thumb wars with himself. He only looked up when everyone reacted to the gold stars sprinkled on the bride and groom. Roxas felt bored. _Wait, bored? What the heck?_ Roxas thought. The wedding ended and Sora stood up and hit Roxas in the shoulder. "What?" Roxas asked. "I wanted to go talk to the corn." Sora said enthusiastically. "Who the hell is the corn?" Roxas asked again. "The yellow girl. Get it? Corns are yellow?" Sora said with a goofy grin. "Seriously, did someone feed you laughing gas or something?" Roxas said, scrutinizing Sora. Sora laughed before grabbing Roxas' hand and dragging him off.

"Hello." Sora said to the yellow girl. "Oh, hello. Have you seen the gnomes here. It is rather fantastic." The girl smiled slowly before leaving to sit at a seat. Sora, and Roxas too, followed her. They sat down at the same table, a table with the boy from earlier. "So, tell me about the gnomes." Sora said leaning toward the girl. "Well, their saliva is magical. If you are bitten, you are blessed. I'm Luna Lovegood by the way." She shoved her hand toward Sora and Roxas who both shook it. Luna smiled before talking to the red head next to her. Sora and Roxas stood up, got a cup of punch, and located Kairi and Namine. "Hey, the punch is pretty good." Sora told Kairi as he downed his cup. "Ooh. This song sounds fun. Let's dance!" Sora shoved his cup in Roxas' chest before leaving. Roxas sniffed his cup suspiciously for any trace of, well, anything. It smelled fruity and sugary. Roxas shrugged and watched Sora hop around, clearing a circle around him, as people backed away questioning his sanity.

Then a silvery animal lithely ran down the hill. The people had obviously seen this before, as it didn't faze them. The animal opened it's mouth and spoke in a deep, comforting voice. "The ministry has fallen. Scrimgour is dead. They are coming." These words sent everyone into a flurry, scrambling and screaming out. "SORA! We need to get everyone together. Roxas, try and find the girls. Sora, find some information. I'll go with Roxas." Riku shouted over the chaos, taking the position of leader. Roxas ran off to where he last saw the girls, over by the punch. Riku followed him, mimicking his movements. When he got there he saw a confused Kairi. "Where is Namine?" Roxas asked, straining his voice to be heard. "She got separated from me." Kairi explained. "Well come with me." Roxas said before grabbing her hand. "Riku! Let's make a chain so we don't lose each other." Riku nodded before taking Roxas' left hand. The three weaved through, but could not find the others. He saw three kids who seemed to know what they were doing. Roxas tapped the boy's shoulder. "Excuse me-" He was cut off as they all were squished through a tube.

Roxas took a huge gulp of air as he was pushed out of the tube. A girl squeaked beside him and a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him aside. "Who are you guys?" The boy asked. In the dim light of the streetlamps, Roxas could see that his hair was becoming black, his eyes green, and his face narrowing. A bright red lightning bolt also appeared on his forehead. "Uh, we came from somewhere else and…" Roxas struggled to explain. "Wait, I must have side-along apparated them. Ooo. Well, if they don't know about Voldemort, they could stay, right Harry?" The girl said speaking only to the boy, Harry, at the end. "What, no." Harry said indignantly. "We can help you. Whatever it is you are doing." Riku spoke up. Harry hesitated then dropped Roxas' hand. The girl walked up. "You are going to need new clothes." "Why?" "Because, we can't let muggles suspect us." Roxas tipped his head. "What are muggles?" "Non-magic folk." She said simply before giving a pair of cropped Capri jeans and a pink blouse to Kairi. "Here, wear this. And you're clothes are alright." She said turning on the boys. They all walked into a café. Kairiwent to the bathroom to change, while everyone found a booth. They found one, then waited for Kairi to come out. She finally did, then the girl ordered them all cokes. Once they sat down with their drinks, the girl spoke up.

"Tell me about yourselves."

**Sorry, I need to post this now. I work on next chappie soon.**

**EDIT: Just changing some things that needed changing.**


	3. Chapter 2: So it begins

Once they sat down with their drinks, the girl spoke up

**Hello again. Now, are any of you gonna review this. All I ask is that to you review if you read it. Please. Ah well, It's my vice between Sweetest Blood. Which is finally storyboarded. I know what I'm doing; I know what I'm doing. Eh-hem. On with the fic!**

**I no own**

Summary:Sora, Kairi, and Riku are pulled through a dimensional time warp to a world of wizards, spells, and evil lords. Who is this Voldemort? Who is Harry Potter? KH/HP crossover. SoKai and canon HP pairings.

--Destiny Hallows—

_Chapter 2: So it Begins_

_--_

_Once they sat down with their drinks, the girl spoke up._

"_Tell me about yourselves."_

Roxas shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Something told him that these people wouldn't be okay if they knew who all of them really were. _Let's see, we've got Riku, who was swallowed up by darkness, possessed, and can still unleash darkness on you right now. Then there is Kairi, who is a Princess of Heart, whose heart went into Sora, who is my Somebody. Yeah real normal._ Roxas thought.

"Um, we're from, well, it doesn't really matter, does it?" Roxas hurriedly said.

The girl spoke up again. "Yes it does really. We need to know these things." Riku saved the day. "We're from an island. Really sunny." The girl nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer.

"Shall we introduce ourselves? I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said before taking a sip of her drink. "Ron Weasly." The red-head said. "And this is Harry Potter." The girl said. She stared at them, as if looking at a bulging cut on their face, of a ginormous scar, like Saix had. Riku looked confused and Kairi raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, well. You don't know who he is. Well, what are your names?" Hermione said. Kairi was the first to speak up.

"I'm Kairi."

"I'm Roxas."

"Riku."

Ron looked at them quizzically. "Those are funny names. Were your parents drunk when they named you or something?"

Riku's eyes narrowed. "Listen. Don't go insulting our names," Riku said, a fierce tone dripping off his voice, "we heard some pretty weird ones at your wedding thing. Like Xenophilius."

Ron rolled his blue eyes. "Well, he's weird." Hemione grunted.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand. What are we going to do about V-Voldemort." Hermione stumbled over the name a bit. Roxas wondered if she had a lisp. He remembered one of Axel's Nobodies that was capable of speech that had a lisp. It was downright amusing.

"Where are we going to stay? The leaky cauldron is near," Ron started.

"Ron, we can't" said Hermione at once.

"Whatever, it was just an idea." Ron said angrily.

Silence fell over them like a scratchy quilt. Hermione sighed and said something.

"I say we should find a quiet place to Disapparate and head for the countryside. We could send a message to the Order."

"By Patronus?" Ron asked.

"How else? We can't exactly use an owl, we haven't got one. I've been practicing and I think I can do it." Hermione responded.

Then two workmen who were sitting in the booth beside them stood up and pulled out wands. The trio from here, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, pulled out their own wands. Then Harry yelled,

"_Stupefy!_"

The giant blonde attacker, who looked like Luxord if he ate burgers all day, was hit in the face by a jet of red light. He fell down, unconscious. His companion shot more jets of light at the group. Roxas summoned his keyblades. Riku saw this and summoned The Way To Dawn. Kairi shrank back. Roxas jumped into action, swinging Oblivion above his head. The man was hit, and he fell backwards. "What is that?" Harry asked.

"No time to explain. Let's move." Roxas responded. Hemione whimpered. "How did they find us?" She exclaimed. Harry took the leader postion.

"Lock the door and turn out the lights."

Riku nodded and ran to the door and locked it. Ron pulled out a lighter and clicked it, sending the room into darkness. Roxas found it unsettling, as it brought back bad memories. He could only imagine what Riku felt.

"I'll wipe their memories." Hermione said pointing her wand at the men. "_Obliviate._" His eyes suddenly milked over. "We should clean up." Harry said. Riku and Roxas nodded and began helping. Within a couple minutes the café was back to normal.

"How did they find us?" Hermione asked. She then turned on Harry. "You- you don't think you've still got your Trace on you, do you Harry?"

Ron shook his head. "The Trace breaks at seventeen, that's Wizarding law, you can't put in on an adult."

"The Death Eaters might have found a way to put in on a seventeen year-old."

Roxas stood confused. "Could someone tell us whats going on?" Roxas screamed. He felt nearly as helpless as he did back at that digital Twilight Town. Roxas was summerged in thought, memories of those days. Life was so simple then. No worrying about his lack of heart, no fighing Heartless. Just spending the summer with some good friends. Of course, that all came crashing down when the Nobodies came. Axel and his Dusks. Perhaps the one with a lisp was in that group. A noise brought Roxas' attention back to present.

"Grimmauld Place," Harry said.

"But, Snape can get in there."

"There are jinxes against him. It's the best place we've got."

Ron clicked the lighter again, and the lights flew back to their homes. Then they woke everyone up and quickly pulled everyone through the tube again.

Roxas heaved his chest, still not used to the feeling, and saw a series of old-looking houses. "Umm, what are we looking at." Kairi asked. "Oh, you don't know the secret. Well, since we are secret keepers now, we can tell you." Hemione said. The three split up to Kairi, Riku and Roxas and each whispered in their ear. "Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix." Harry whispered in Roxas' ear. Then the houses seemed to slide apart to reveal number 12. Roxas instantly thought of Larxene. _How ironic._ Roxas laughed to himself.

Inside, the place was creepy. The heads of elf-like creatures lined the walls. There was a leg umbrella stand, knocked over. "I think somebody's been in here," Hermione whispered.

The group took a step forward only to be greeted by a disembodied voice.

"_Severus Snape?"_

"We're not Snape!" Harry said. Then cold air whooshed over them, and Roxas' tongue curled up. Then as suddenly as it came, his tongue unraveled "T-Tongue-Tying Curse. Th- that's what that was." Hermione wheezed out. Then, more cautiously, they stepped forward again. A creature rose out of the carpet. "We didn't kill you!" Harry screamed again. At the world kill, the dust figure fell to the floor. Roxas then noticed a horrible screaming in the background.

"_Mudbloods, filth, stains of dishonor, taint of shame on the house of my fathers-_"

"SHUT UP!" Harry closed the curtains beside the portrait.

"That…that was…" Hermione said pathetically.

"It was just to scare Snape." Harry said

Roxas sighed. "We should check." Hemione said before lifting her wand "_Homenum revelio_."

Nothing happened.

"Wow, I am astounded at that show of talent. What was it supposed to do?" Riku said sarcastically. Somehow, he had already gotten the gist of this world.

"It reveals human presence. There is nobody here exept us." Hermione explained "Let's go up." She ignited the lamps, casting a soft glow around the hall. Harry screamed.

"What did you see? Was it my place?" Ron asked. Roxas looked confused.

"No, I just felt anger- he's really angry-"

"But was he at the Burrow? What was there?" Ron chastised him.

"No, I just felt anger- I couldn't tell-"

"The connection is supposed to be closed!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's opening again." Harry said.

"But you have to close your mind!"

Then another silver animal appeared. This one resembled a weasel.

"_Family safe, do not reply, we are being watched_." The animal spoke. The people relaxed. "Let's camp in here tonight." Everyone agreed. "Bathroom." Harry said then rushed off. Roxas didn't understand. He set out on the floor. "Hey, you three, I have some extra sleeping bags." Hermione said. Kairi rushed up and said thank you. Roxas sat in the bag, thinking. _I wonder if Axel is happy. Where is Sora?_

**Wow, this must be a record…**


End file.
